The LoL Challenge: Rivals
by The interviewer
Summary: 8 teams made of biggest enemies will battle each other for the grand prize of 250000 gold! Who will win? Stay tuned! Do not try this at home!
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME!**

**LEAGUE OF LEGENDS IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE GAMES OF ALL TIME! YOU HAVE TO PLAY IT TO REALIZE WHY! I ALSO LIKE THE GAME SHOW "THE CHALLENGE" WHICH I RECENTLY STARTED WATCHING AND I THOUGHT: "WHY NOT COMBINE THE TWO? "**

**AND SO, THIS CAME TO LIFE**

**EXPECT A MINIMUM OF 8 EPISODES. THIS IS THE INTRO EPISODE**

**3, 2, 1, BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>The Institute of War was quiet as it often was, unless there was a fight. You would be able to hear the numerous cheers and insults by the champions still there for their comrades  enemies then.

One summoner was discussing with the Headmaster in his office.

Both were wearing robes which covered their bodies completely, except for the hands which were in metal gloves, and the faces which could never be seen unless under direct light.

The summoner was wearing a navy blue robe and had a wide teeth-showing smile on his face, having in mind that his teeth shine due to good care, as usual. He goes by the name DS, no one knows what it stands for but him.

The Headmaster was wearing a brown robe, fitting for a room full of wood and brown leather. His name is unknown, so everyone calls him Headmaster.

"Headmaster sir, thanks for inviting me here"

"No need, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I had an idea to entertain the masses and make The League even more popular"

"If i had a bag of gold for every time a had someone come in with such an offer, I would be in the Ionian Rivierra partying with the celebrities..."

The Headmaster started tilting and moving his hands around like he was dancing

"Please listen, this is a good idea"

He snaps out of it

"Fine, you are already here and I have nothing better to do"

"I had an idea for a game show where we would team up the rival champions for a big prize. I wonder how much gold you spent fixing the damage caused by their fights and I thought this might help them to tolerate each other enough to reduce the costs to a minimum but still keep their rivalries"

"I see, that seems like a good plan. Who were you thinking to include in the teams"

"You see..."

* * *

><p>The same summoner was now on screen, on the Rift and looking the same as during the discussion<p>

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER LEAGUE OF LEGENDS CHALLENGE: RIVALS!"

"IN THIS SHOW, 8 PAIRS OF THE BIGGEST ENEMIES IN THE LEAGUE, 4 MALE, 4 FEMALE WILL WORK TOGETHER FOR A PRIZE OF 250000 GOLD"

Roars and cheers can be heard

"LADIES FIRST, SO WE' LL START WITH THEM"

"THESE TWO HAVE BEEN BATTLING EACHOTHER FOR THE RULE OF THE BARREN LANDS OF FRELJORD FOR YEARS AND THE WAR IS NOT OVER YET, GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR ASHE THE FROST ARCHER AND SEJUANI THE WINTER'S CLAW"

* * *

><p><em><span>Personal Statement Booth<span>_

Ashe

"If I had the gold I could negotiate unions between the towns and nomadic villages of Freljord helping me unite the land"

Sejuani

"The Gold will be used to strengthen my troops helping me rule Freljord with a frozen claw!"

* * *

><p>"THESE TWO ARE RIVALS ON A POLITICAL BASIS BEING FROM ENEMY CITY STATES, GIVE IT UP FOR LUX AND KATARINA!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Personal Statement Booth<em>

Lux

"If I had the gold I could strengthen my land so it can defend itself against the Noxians. Demaciaa!"

Garen's sister,you know

Katarina

"The Gold will be used to buy more mercenaries enabling us to defeat the Demacians"

* * *

><p>"THESE TWO HAVE BEEN AT EACH OTHER' S THROATS BECAUSE OF THEIR BELIEFS. GIVE IT UP FOR THE POLAR OPPOSITES, DIANA AND LEONA!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Personal Statement Booth<em>

Diana

"The way of the Moon is the right way. The gold will help in many ways"

Leona

"The way of the Sun is the right way. The gold will help in many ways"

* * *

><p>"THE LAST TWO ARE SISTERS, BUT THEY ARE AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS WHENEVER THEY SEE EACH OTHER. ONE IS A PSYCHO, THE OTHER HAS A VEEEEEEEEEERY SHORT FUSE. JINX AND VI EVERYONE!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Personal Statement Booth<em>

Jinx

"HOW DARE HE CALL ME A PSYCHO,RIGHT FISHBONES!"

"Right!"

Vi

"The only reason I'm doing this is because cupcake ran out of tea-money and she's too busy to do this. YOU OWE ME BIG TIME CAIT!"

POW!

* * *

><p>"THOSE WERE THE WOMEN, TIME FOR THE MEN IN THIS COMPETITION! FIRST OFF, THE TWO GREATEST HUNTERS IN THE LEAGUE, RENGAR AND KHA ZIX EVERYONE!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Personal Statement Booth, the view is a bit cracked<em>

Rengar

"I ran out of space for my trophies, therefore I am here. Not to mention taxiderming Kha Zix can be only done by the "Piltover Stuff & Puff" and they aren't cheap"

Kha Zix

"Taxiderming someone as fat as Rengar will be expensive"

* * *

><p>"NEXT, THE MOST POWERFUL BLADESMEN IN THE LEAGUE, TRYNDAMERE AND AATROX!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Personal Statement Booth<em>

Tryndamere

"I am here because my wife forced me into this. Marriage is such a pain!"

facepalm

"_**W**__**HAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**_"

"HELP!"

Aatrox

"I wish to open my own blood bank, these matches aren't productive enough"

* * *

><p>"THESE TWO JUST SCREAM WILD WEST! YEEHAW! TF AND GRAVES, EVERYONE!"<p>

_Personal Statement Booth_

TF

"I came across these sweet platinum playing cards for sale for just 29999 gold, I gotta have them! The rest I'll gamble off, just for fun"

Graves

"Bullets and smoke grenades aren't cheap, you know. Piltover isn't really helpful when it comes to those anymore"

* * *

><p>"THESE TWO YORDLES HAVE SOME UNKNOWN PERSONAL ISSUES TO TAKE CARE OF, TEEMO AND RUMBLE EVERYONE!"<p>

_Personal Statement Booth_

Teemo

"I have to impress someone, she is worth all the money in the world"

dreamy look

Rumble

"I have to build the best machine in the world for her! Money for the metal!"

rockstar pose

* * *

><p>"THESE ARE THE COMPETITORS! NOW, THE CHALLENGES WILL BE ON A DAILY BASIS AND FOR THE WHILE YOU WILL BE STAYING IN THE INSTITUTE'S CHAMBERS SO YOU CAN BE AVAILABLE FOR THE LEAGUE MATCHES AS WELL, GET A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP AND DO NOT EAT ANYTHING, UNDERSTOOD?"<p>

"Why?"

"DON'T ASK, YOU'LL SEE!"

"THAT'S IT FOR TODAY FOLKS, SEE YOU TOMORROW FOR THE FIRST CHALLENGE. BE SURE TO WATCH US!"

* * *

><p><strong>IT MIGHT NOT BE AS FUNNY, BUT THIS IS THE FIRST, INTRO EPISODE. THE COMEDY STARTS NEXT EPISODE. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA FOR THE CHALLENGES OR WHO SHOULD WIN OR DROP OUT, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW OR PM. CHALLENGE SUGGESTIONS IN REVIEWS WILL NOT BE USED BECAUSE OF THE DREADED SPOILER ALERT. FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW, FAV OR FOLLOW THEM, ACTUALLY, DO ALL THREE. GOOD DAYNIGHT AND GOOD SUMMONING!**

**THE INTERVIEWER**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO AGAIN! FIRST OF ALL, I WOULD LIKE TO RESPOND TO THAT ONE GUY SINCE HE IS ANONYMOUS.**

**1. BETA CAN BE UNPREDICTABLE SO I PREFER TO USE SPELL CHECK TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS CORRECT. I KNOW I DON'T PUT DOTS AT THE END OF THE LINES BUT IT'S JUST GRAMMAR IN MY COUNTRY STATES THAT**

**2. DON'T WORRY, THE WRITING WILL IMPROVE STARTING NOW. I WILL IMPROVE THE FIRST CHAPTER, BUT FOR NOW, ENJOY THIS ONE**

**3. I KNOW THAT ASHE AND TRYND ARE POLITICALLY MARRIED, BUT I WANTED TO ADD THE CLASSIC HUSBAND-WIFE STUFF TO IT, TO MAKE IT FUNNIER**

**4. DIANA AND LEONA? NOT REALLY INTERESTED IN PUTTING HOMO STUFF IN THIS, BUT I WILL PUT FRIENDSHIP SCENES**

**5. TRY TO CONTACT ME SOMEHOW. IF YOU HAVE A PROFILE, SEND ME A PM SO WE CAN DISCUSS ABOUT THIS STORY**

**WITH THAT FINISHED, LETS BEGIN SHALL WE?**

* * *

><p>The screen turned on again, revealing DS and the competitors, who seem to be tired, probably malnutrition. They were at the Blue Golem's lair on the Rift.<p>

DS: "Welcome again to LoL Challenge: The Rivals!"

Rengar: "Would you look at that, my eardrums haven't popped!"

DS: "The yelling was straning my voice, the doctor suggested to keep it down. So, did you get a good night's sleep? How 'bout that breakfast?"

A chorus of grumbles can be heard, but mostly by the males.

* * *

><p><em>PSB<em>

Tryndamere

"I eat a boar for breakfast every morning, obviously my stomach would grumble as loud as that. How do you think I am able to carry a sword as big as mine? If it wasn't for the fact that I feel like I've been struck by Darius, DS would be sliced and diced like my onions that side with my morning boar. 350 for 1 hour, crispy on the outside, soft on the inside, heaven..."

Someone can't control their drool, huh?

* * *

><p>DS: "The females here are surely used to dieting so it isn't as bad, right?"<p>

Ashe: "Obviously, I am not a pig like my husband."

A growl can be heard, at it ain't the stomach.

DS: "Well, the pig will love this challenge. Drive in the tables!"

8 tables, each with 20 full glasses are drown in.

DS: "These tables each have 20 glasses of Gragas' strongest ale. Your job is to drink them all without collapsing from the alcohol intoxication. The male and female winners will receive an advantage for the next part. Begin!"

Tryndamere: "LET ME AT 'EM!"

He drank the glasses on his table before Aatrox could even touch one of them. Now that's skill!

DS: "Ashe, a word of advice, don't ever let this pig be malnutritioned. WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Tryndamere already drank all the glasses from all the tables, the others all looked at him like he just ganked them.

DS: "OK, so that is 160 times the volume of each glass times the percentage of alcohol...HOLY SHIT! WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!"

Tryndamere: "This is nothing, who do you think tests this stuff every night?"

DS: "And sleeps on the couch, am I right?"

Laughter can be heard from everyone, except from Trynd, who is obviously angry and was just about to draw his sword, when..

DS: "Attacking the host means immediate disqualification, A. K. A. , Aatrox gets his first donation!"

You could see the snicker on Aatrox's face.

Tryndamere : "As soon as i win this, you're dead."

DS: "And you'll be evicted from the League. Would the people of Avarosa like someone like you on their throne then?"

Ashe: "Keep it quiet Trynd or you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Tryndamere: "Fine, for Avarosa."

Sejuani: "No, no, no, keep it up, I will conquer Freljord easier that way!"

Ashe: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

DS: "Stop now and follow me to the Purple Lizard King's Lair."

* * *

><p><em>PSB<em>

Aatrox

"That idiot. Because of him we will lose this."

* * *

><p>At the Lair<p>

DS:"In front of you all is and assortment of various disgusting dishes made by Singed. Your job is to eat them all. Don't worry, we checked your allergies so we won't have anyone choking from a clogged trachea."

There were 8 tables full of unidentifiable dishes. The disgust was evident on the competitors' faces.

_PSB_

* * *

><p>Vi<p>

"I HAVE TO EAT THAT? CUPCAKE YOU OWE ME BIG TIME **_YA HEAR ME?!_**"

POW!

DS comes in.

DS: "I'm guessing Caitlyn will pay for a new camera, am I right?"

* * *

><p>DS:"There are two buckets on all the tables in case you vomit, but please do not let yourself be seen doing that, we are on a PG rating and teens love these kinds of stuff. Understood?"<p>

Competitors:"Yes"

It was obvious that they weren't happy with this.

DS:"Aaaaaaaaaaaand, BEGIN!"

Everyone took their first bite within a second and vomited within two seconds.

DS:"Note to self, never accept a home-cooked dinner invitation by Singed. Know what? You all lose this challenge!"

Everyone: "WHAT?!"

The happiness was evident on their faces.

DS: "Since we weren't prepared for something like this, you are all safe."

Everyone:"HURRAY!/ HUZZAH!"

DS:"BUUT! You will eat that for dinner or you are disqualified, I don't wan't Singed poisoning me in the night. Understood?"

Everyone:"Yeeees."

Glum people for glum food, suitable.

* * *

><p><em>PSB<em>

The screen is divided into 16 equal rectangles, for each competitor.

Everyone:"THAT WAS DISGUSTING! _**DS IS DEAD!**_"

* * *

><p>DS:"That was it for today, see you next time on LoL Challenge: The Rivals!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEWS SHOW LOVE FOR THE STORY. FEEL FREE TO DO SO! SUBMIT SOME CHALLENGE IDEAS OR WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE KICKED OUT, FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT HAVE A FF PROFILE. VOZDRA!<strong>

**THE INTERVIEWER**


End file.
